


Hi There, Take Me Home?

by HallowedNight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Jaegers, Cute, Gen, I'm bad at tags, Sentient Jaegers, Yancy Becket Lives, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Using a program and two humanoid, A.I. controlled robots he both designed and built, Dr. Geiszler demonstrated how, after teaching the smaller robot a series of tasks including basic movement and language, the program could be extracted and downloaded into the larger robot, who could then perform the same actions with little to no teaching time required. Conveniently, Dr. Geizsler’s program was also more advanced than the current Jaeger A.I., allowing extremely human behaviors such as speech and empathy. Essentially, once the small robot (averaging around two feet tall) was fitted with the program, it became much the same as a human child, needing nurturing and teaching before it was able to be transferred into a larger carriage." </i>
</p>
<p>Rangers have to essentially raise their Jaegers from an infant stage. Cuteness ensues.<br/>In which Yancy (who is still alive) is composed and Raleigh is excited and little Gipsy Danger is just plain adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi There, Take Me Home?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've done. But I like it.
> 
> This may be continued; if it is, it will probably contain some slash pairings sometime down the road. (I'll either add to this or just make a new story.) Later chapters/related stories will definitely have some Hansens and Striker Eureka, 'cause I love them~
> 
> Though I already had this sort of idea in my head, I was pushed into action by an adorable Baby!Jaeger fic I read that I just loved; unfortunately, I can't find it now, but Coyote Tango had a lisp and it was just too cute. If you wrote this story, send me a message or leave a comment so I can credit you!

_When the first Kaiju made landfall in San Francisco, everyone thought it was a single event; we killed the monster, memorialized the occasion and moved on. The second attack raised some eyebrows, however, and the third and fourth finally forced us to realize: this wasn’t going to stop._  
  
 _We needed new weapons. Giant nuclear graveyards where cities had been were becoming all too common and increasingly devastating. We couldn’t keep nuking them; so we came up with another plan. To fight monsters we tried to create monsters._  
  
 _The Jaeger Program was born out of hundreds of brains working overtime, spurred on by the threat of imminent destruction. Giant robots, tall as skyscrapers, ready to fight these monsters that were overtaking us…it was a brilliant, insane idea. People started getting excited, secretly believing our troubles were over. Until we hit the first roadblock._  
  
 _Though it was possible to build the Jaegers, we couldn’t pilot them. There was no feasible way to do it remotely from inside the robots like steering a car, so the developers moved to neural control systems. Even with two pilots sharing a neural bridge, however, the strain was just too much for the human brain. So an Artificial Intelligence system was established. Our hopes climbed again…at least, until this failed just as spectacularly. The program couldn’t be complicated enough to control such a complex mechanism completely of its own accord. Actions and reactions as sharp as were necessary to fight Kaiju just couldn’t be replicated by a machine alone._  
  
 _So the next obvious step was to combine the two failed ideas: using the combined strength of an A.I. with the reaction time and critical thinking of two trained pilots. It seemed, once again, as though our troubles were over, until the first few trial runs. The Jaegers could be controlled, but could only perform a very limited amount of tasks, even with the pilots’ sensory knowledge aiding the A.I.._  
  
 _The problem was essentially a simple one; the A.I. wasn’t advanced enough, it hadn’t_ learned _enough. Dr. Newton Geiszler (see attached dossier) was the first to discover a solution to the problem. In order for the A.I. to control such a large machine, it first had to be taught to operate a smaller version. Using a program and two humanoid, A.I. controlled robots he both designed and built, Dr. Geiszler demonstrated how, after teaching the smaller robot a series of tasks including basic movement and language, the program could be extracted and downloaded into the larger robot, who could then perform the same actions with little to no teaching time required. Conveniently, Dr. Geizsler’s program was also more advanced than the current Jaeger A.I., allowing extremely human behaviors such as speech and empathy. Essentially, once the small robot (averaging around two feet tall) was fitted with the program, it became much the same as a human child, needing nurturing and teaching before it was able to be transferred into a larger carriage._  
  
 _Now, Jaegers are managed in three stages, aptly dubbed Child, Teenage and Adult stages. A duo of Rangers is given a Jaeger in the Child stage, to which they teach movement, language and other basic skills. The program is then extracted and downloaded into the Teenage stage robot, which average around five and a half feet tall and are essentially larger, more complex copies of the Child Jaeger. After a several day incubation period, which allows the A.I. to get used to its new housing, the Jaeger is taught fighting and weapons techniques, which it must master before proceeding to the Adult stage. Once a Teenage Jaeger is deemed ready, the A.I. is downloaded to the full-sized Jaeger and melded with its pilots’ minds, as the A.I. alone is not enough to control the giant and complex system. The A.I., which is essentially a human consciousness at this point, can then be transferred back and forth between the Adult and Teenage stages between missions. These stages take around six months each, making the whole timespan, including the building of the individual Jaegers, slightly over a year._  
  
 _We are now seven years into the Kaiju War, and are finishing development on the third batch of Child Stage Jaegers, which are to be distributed to their Rangers shortly._  
  
\---  
  
Raleigh Becket couldn’t help bouncing on the balls of his feet as he rode the elevator to the ground floor of the Sydney Shatterdome. His brother, Yancy was the picture of calm assurance, of course; though Raleigh knew for a fact that his big brother was just excited as he was, Yance was better at hiding it. That irritated Raleigh a little bit, but it didn’t dampen his spirits. This day was far too important to get mad at his brother.  
  
The younger Becket was the first out of the elevator as the doors slid smoothly open, though he made an effort to mimic his brother’s calmness as they were immediately ushered into a group of several other Ranger teams.  
  
“Hey, Yance, d’ya think-” Raleigh’s question was cut short by a sharp elbow to his ribs. Following Yancy’s eyes, the younger brother immediately closed his mouth and snapped to attention; Marshal Stacker Pentecost was known all over the world, and his very presence demanded a certain amount of respect.  
“At ease, Rangers.” The man’s voice was deep and strangely calming, though it carried with it rich undertones of sadness and squashed desperation that were all too common these days. Raleigh relaxed as he was told, allowing his eyes to travel to the woman behind the Marshal. She was Asian, with thick black hair dyed deep blue at the tips. Her large eyes swept the small group, pausing only occasionally to glance down at the pad in her arms.  
  
“I am Marshal Stacker Pentecost.” As if he needed an introduction, Raleigh thought. “This is Miss Mako Mori, and she will be introducing you to your Jaegers today, as well as performing a few simple compatibility tests to ensure there are no glitches in any of the Jaeger systems.” The woman bowed slightly; most of the group responded in kind, though a few clueless idiots just stood there dumbly. “I am expecting great things from you Rangers, and I expect you to make me proud. Am I clear?”  
  
A chorus of “yes sirs” followed this assertion, to which the Marshal nodded, seemingly pleased. “Good. Carry on.” The dark-skinned man murmured a few more instructions to Miss Mori before striding off like he had somewhere important to be. (Which, Raleigh thought, he probably did.)  
  
“If you all will please follow me…” Miss Mori was speaking now, taking the Rangers through the impressive ground floor of the Sydney Shatterdome. Raleigh knew most of the Jaeger and Ranger names she mentioned, but was more focused on the woman herself than what she was saying; her accent was Japanese, and it suited her well.  
  
Finally, the Rangers were escorted into a large room off the main floor, which was divided into cubicles by thin sheets of metal. Raleigh couldn’t repress his exultant grin; he was finally here, and he couldn’t wait to start saving the world.  
  
“C’mon Yance, show a little emotion would ya? You’re just sittin’ there like a bump on a log.”  
  
The older Becket just chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You know I’m excited, kid. I’m just more composed than you, it’s a skill you might wanna learn.”  
  
Raleigh scoffed and cuffed Yancy’s ear lightly, but his main attention was now focused back on Miss Mori, who was giving instructions once again.  
  
“We will bring your Jaegers out shortly,” she said, motioning to a pair of double doors on the opposite side of the room. “Each of you will take a cubicle; the Child Jaegers will emotionally attach to the first thing it sees, so we do our best to ensure that that’s you.” This sent a slight shiver down Raleigh’s spine; it never ceased to amaze him how humanlike the Jaeger programs really were. “I will then come around and do a few quick tests, and you can be on your way home.” She smiled slightly, and Raleigh couldn’t help but notice the little creases at the corners of her eyes. They were undeniably cute.  
  
The clatter of metal wheels on a metal floor shook Raleigh out of his momentary trance. His grin jumped back on his face as several carts, each carrying a two foot tall Jaeger, were wheeled into the room. Resisting the urge to grab his brother’s hand or do something else stupid, Raleigh’s grin widened to a full-fledged beam as their Jaeger was presented to them.  
  
“Yancy…” was all Raleigh could manage as he gazed at the machine before him. It was a rich, deep blue with a golden yellow faceplate, which was crisscrossed with an amazingly intricate honeycomb pattern.  
  
“This,” said the tech behind the cart, “Is Gipsy Danger. Ready to say hello to him?”  
  
Raleigh finally tore his eyes away from the little beauty in front of him to look at the tech who had spoken, and couldn’t help but raise both eyebrows slightly. He looked like something from the mid-twentieth century, decked out in a red bowtie and matching suspenders, his black hair slicked back effortlessly; it was definitely a unique look, Raleigh thought, but this guy could pull it off.  
  
“Name’s Tendo Choi. I’ve been working on the larger versions of little Gipsy here.” He patted the Jaeger fondly, then moved passed Raleigh and Yancy into the nearest cubicle. The brothers followed silently, barely catching the next part of Tendo’s instructions. “All you have to do is stand there, and little Gipsy’ll take right to you. He knows some basic words already, but he’s essentially at the level of a three or four year old.”  
  
Yancy nodded, staring down at the little robot with as much reverence as Raleigh felt. This must be what it’s like to have a baby, he thought vaguely, before Tendo pushed a small button on the back of Gipsy Danger’s neck and he whirred into life. Both brothers sucked in a small breath as the Jaeger’s faceplate seemed to spark briefly, and he curled one arm around himself.  
  
“Hi…” Gipsy’s voice was quiet, almost shy, and it melted Raleigh’s heart immediately. The two brothers smiled in unison.  
  
“Hi, little guy.” Raleigh’s voice was laden with a mix of emotions; he almost choked up, but took a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
“Are…are you gonna take me home?” Gipsy asked, extending his arms in a way that could only mean one thing. Yancy obliged the little Jaeger’s wish, lifting the surprisingly light robot into his arms as Raleigh responded.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, we are little guy. We’re goin’ home.”


End file.
